The present invention relates to view finder devices for use in cameras and more particularly to an improved view finder device in which a plurality of lenses can be selectively positioned in a viewing position or optical path.
Mechanisms are know which change the magnification of a view finder in cameras having more than one photographic lens and in cameras for producing special effects such as pseudo tele or pseudo pan. However, in general, such mechanisms are complicated and capable of providing only two levels of magnification.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact view finder which can provide at least three levels of magnification.